


Settling In

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec and Q feel out their relationship a bit more while James tries figuring out how to be a friend.





	1. Meeting Requested

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from [General Prompt Table 10](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/162379048040/007-fest-prompt-tables)
> 
> Happy Trans/non-binary character Day! Have some more transgender Q

Alec’s POV

A week after things had changed Q comes home a bit edgy. It’s not the nervous energy of there being an ongoing mission that he can’t assist with. Or the jitteriness that goes with one of the agents being injured. It’s probably not a finance meeting or annual reviews. So he’s not sure why the boffin looks ready to come out of his skin.

In the past hugs have been a good way to make the younger man feel better, so as soon as Q has his shoes off, he pulls the smaller man to him. Wrapping his arms around Q’s slender waist and just holding his friend. 

Q’s arms loop around him, head resting against his chest as the younger man just takes a few minutes to relax. 

“Mallory requested that I bring you in.” The hacker eventually mutters. “It’s just supposed to be a meeting, but,” the dark haired genius shrugs, seeming to be at a loss for words. 

That explains why Q’s nervous. By all technicalities he’s either a deserter or traitor, it doesn’t matter that his original reason for being Janus was undercover work. About the time he was nearly killed by a sniper he decided to play the role in truth. After all, they had abandoned him, they had killed his James, or so he thought, it was only fair. Of course, he discovered after the fact that things weren’t what they seemed. 

“Okay,” he agrees, pressing his lips lightly against Q’s temple. 

“I don’t like it.” His significant other mutters, nosing gently at the crook of his neck. 

He smiles against Q’s skin, “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to like it. Decent day otherwise?” 

The younger man just nods, “No one blew anything up. I count it as progress.”

He chuckles, pressing another kiss to the hacker’s temple before suggesting, “Go get comfortable, dinner should be done here shortly and I’ll get water going.”

“Thanks Alec,” Q replies tipping his head slightly in order to kiss his jaw before stepping out of his arms and heading towards the bedroom. 

He doesn’t like this, but he expected it considering the fact he worked with two of the current Double-O’s to get Q back. Not counting the other ones that showed up because it was their quartermaster and they were determined to be of assistance. 

Shaking his head, he checks on the food, happy to see it appears done, and puts some water on to heat for Q’s tea. 

He smiles fondly as he glances around the flat, noticing that he has more of his stuff here than previously. Of course, he’s spent most of his time between his flat, Michael’s house, and Q’s flat for the last decade, so it’s not overly surprising that with more time spent here rather than at his place or Michael’s he’d have more stuff here. 

A few minutes later the slender genius is in the kitchen with him. 

“Pre-made or something you know?” Q queries as he sniffs the air almost delicately. 

“Something I learned from an old German contact,” he answers with a smile. 

“Sweet,” the younger man hums as he hops up on his counter and just relaxes. 

“Did Mallory say when he wanted this meeting?” He asks as he pulls the food out of the oven. 

“Sometime this week.” Q answers as he glances through his tea collection as if trying to decide what one to drink. 

“Tomorrow then,” he suggests as he starts putting it on plates. “Get it out of the way.”

Nodding, the boffin hops off the counter, grabbing his mug and making himself tea. 

He pulls the orange juice out of the fridge, having decided to not drink coffee and preferring not to have tea. “We should definitely keep something other than juice, coffee and tea around.”

Snickering, Q presses a quick kiss to the corner of his lip before heading to the living room with a plate of food. 

He just grins after the younger man. 

“Are you going to come eat?” The boffin asks curiously. 

“Yes,” he answers, chuckling and grabbing his plate to join the younger man. 

It’s for the greater good that he deal with Mallory. Hopefully it doesn’t take forever and the new M doesn’t decide he needs to be locked away somewhere. He’s sure that wouldn’t go very well. Not considering Q and his family, or the Double-O’s who respect Q. He might not belong to the current generation of them, but he knows that they’ll judge him themselves and enforce their opinion whether Mallory likes it or not. 


	2. Meeting

Q’s POV

He's found he enjoys waking up with Alec in his bed. The ex-spy is a furnace it seems like, and he vastly appreciates that considering he spends most of his time cold. Hence his love of layers and jumpers that are warm.

“That alarm is still going to go off,” his companion murmurs, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You don’t have to remind me,” he mumbles, trying to snuggle closer when if he got any closer and he’d be laying on top Alec.

“Let me up, I’ll grab the alarm and start that cup of tea you insist on drinking before you actually want to be awake.” The sardonyx blonde suggests, pressing another kiss to his temple.

Grumbling, he does as directed, just to burrow into Alec’s spot once the bigger man has moved to absorb all the wonderful heat and just enjoy the fact his bed smells like them.

He’s drowsing comfortably, not actually back to sleep but relaxing as he tries not to think of what happens when it’s time to go to work. He trusts Alec to make the right choice and say what needs to be said, but he doesn’t trust Mallory to believe the news or make the right choice. So far Mallory has proven to be a decent tactician, including understanding a few of the stunts he’s pulled in the past but this is a different sort of situation.

“Time to get up,” Alec whispers against his ear, blowing on it softly.

He just snuggles deeper in the bedding. This is why he has the alarm, otherwise he gets stubborn and doesn’t want to leave his bed. Of course, he tends to go in early so he can avoid traffic and early morning sunlight but that’s not the point. He grumbles when the warm blankets are suddenly missing, and it seems like the cold air woke his bladder up, so he rolls off the bed even though he really doesn’t want to.

The next several minutes pass in a blur as he uses the bathroom, gets cleaned up and dressed, and drinks his tea. By the time he’s finished the first cup he’s ready to deal and already has the contingency plan. Or six of them, to be more exact. His eldest brother isn’t the only one who knows how to make people vanish or destroy someone’s life if he feels he needs to.

While he is drinking his second cup of tea, Alec is getting cleaned up and ready. There is a possessive part of him that wants to watch, not touch, just watch because it’s his bathroom and his bedroom that the sardonyx blonde is getting ready in. That sends a curl of warmth through his system and makes him wonder if Alec feels the same way about him on the days they are over to his best friend’s house.

Best friend. He wonders if there is a more appropriate term but he likes best friend, because it implies a closeness. They’re not lovers at this point. Maybe companions would work?  Only that word doesn’t feel right. Partners could work, but he has a feeling that has a negative connotation with Alec because of his James. They can talk about it sometime. For now he’ll use best friend and his Alec. That’ll do.

He’s in the middle of rinsing his cup out when the sardonyx blonde exits his bedroom.

“Ready when you are,” Alec states, something a bit different in the ex-spy’s tone.

He’s working on figuring it as he comes around the corner and stops to process what he’s seeing.  He can’t recall seeing the ex-spy in a suit before. It looks damned good. All fine lines and sleek. It’s a dark gray blue with an amber shirt, lovely contrast.

“Q?” Alec’s worried voice draws him from his mind.

He blushes, glancing away before forcing himself to meet the sardonyx blonde’s eyes.

There is warmth in those green eyes, satisfaction and concern.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit,” he remarks, trying for an even tone and failing miserably.

Alec crosses the space between them in three quick steps, cupping his jaw and kissing him softly. “Ready?”

“Yes,” he agrees, “We should go out after, that suit is wasted on Six.”

Alec kisses him again, before his hand slips down to hold his. “Sounds like a plan.”

He grabs his laptop bag as they leave.

The trip to work goes quickly, though he directs Alec to his parking spot, the one reserved for the quartermaster that he never uses. Walking into the building, his nerves suddenly go through the roof, or they would if he didn’t shove them down so he can handle this. He’s very good at compartmentalizing when he has to. He can have a good freak out later. After.

The guards look rather uneasy as he passes, not bothering to stop and make introductions but putting his hand on the small of Alec’s back and keeping pace with the slightly taller man.

Nicholas and Gary pass them on the way in, nodding but not saying anything as they head towards Mallory’s office.

Eve seems a bit startled when they stop in front of her desk just long enough for her to tell Mallory he’s there and there is someone with him.

“Go on in,” she remarks waving towards the door.

“Thank you, Ms. Moneypenny,” he replies calmly, giving her a small nod as they pass.

Alec just arches a dark amber brow at him.

He grins back, giving a single shake of his head.

Stepping into the office, he stops without bothering to sit yet as Mallory is standing. He has a feeling he will be asked to leave. That’s fine, Alec has one of his phones, that means he’ll be able to hear everything, the signal block won’t work because he changed the type of signal on it. Just like he has a lot of the agents phones, even if most of them never realize it because they break the damned things.

“Gareth Mallory, Alec Trevelyan,” he makes the introductions, waiting to see what happens next.

Sighing, M arches a dark brow at him in question even as the worry line appears across his forehead.

“Take a seat, Mr. Trevelyan,” M remarks as he settles in his chair

It’s his turn to arch a dark brow.

“You may go to your office Q,” his boss informs him. “I’m not keeping him, from my understanding you would not take that well.”

His lips curl upwards in the hints of a smirk. “Alec, M.” He comments softly, hand brushing against his best friend as he turns to leave.

oOoOoOo

M’s POV

He wasn’t actually expecting to come in today. He figured it would take a few days for Q to talk the ex-agent into coming. He’s rather thankful that he took last night to review the files in detail. Both files, plus the notes that was left behind by the major about what sort of use weapons and talents he specialized in, including the fact he excelled at deep cover work.

That surprised him, it also made him worry that perhaps Trevelyan’s time with Q and his Uncle Michael was nothing but a cover. Considering the purpose of GoldenEye according to the notes from the last long term 007, the entire mess was designed to derail the financial abilities of the first world, with Britain being the number one target.

When Eve pages him to inform him that they are there, he takes a deep breath and has her send them in.

Trevelyan is calm and relaxed, according to his posture but there are little tells of distrust such as the way he shifts his positioning to be slightly in front of Q, as if he’s a threat to the quartermaster that Trevelyan needs to be prepared to defend against. Sharp eyes are narrowed on him, but he didn’t miss the way the entire room was scoped out as they entered. The ex-spy is well dressed, but it is armor, the way nearly every current Double-O dresses to shield themselves.

Q lifts his chin, eyes flashing in challenge as he states, “Gareth Mallory, Alec Trevelyan.”

Instead of replying to that, he arches a brow as he considers his next move. He’s better be extra careful with handling this situation. The boffin is immensely popular as he discovered not that long ago.

Making a show of relaxing he settles in his seat, motioning to the chairs across from him as he suggests, “Take a seat, Mr. Trevelyan.”

Q’s arches a brow, and the younger man’s eyes narrow on him as if figuring out a complex problem. Considering the way he’s seen the boffin handles the Double-O’s and other agents, that might not result in something he would be pleased with.

“You may go to your office Q,” he states as his gaze flickers between the pair. “I’m not keeping him, from my understanding you would not take that well.”

“Alec,” Q’s voice is full of warmth. “M,” like hitting a switch it’s flat. Now that’s an interesting difference.

He doesn’t say anything else as the quartermaster leaves, watching the sure way the younger man strides from the room, and wondering what it is Q knows that gives him such confidence.

They state quiet for a long moment after the door clicks shut behind them.

“I have reviewed your files, both of your files, and no matter how the entire mess in Russia ended, you were originally there on orders. Although they were not actual orders,” he comments, deciding to skip the pleasantries since he is well aware the majority of the Double-O’s don’t appreciate them, and he’s got a feeling Trevelyan is the same way.

“Tell me something I hadn’t figured out,” the ex-spy retorts softly, hints of an accent playing at the edge of his voice.

Of course the ex-agent knows that, he’s close to Q. Q who had shown the ability to get into their systems even before he was hired according to the rumor mill in the support staff. It’s one case he believes it. He’s seen exactly how dangerous the quartermaster is when he has a goal.

He had originally planned an entire verbal interrogation to determine whether Trevelyan is a threat or not. However after his brief viewing between the ex-spy and his quartermaster, he realizes exactly how little that would work. He’s quite sure that he would be told exactly what Trevelyan thinks he needs to say in order to get back to Q’s side. It compounds what Bond’s report says about Trevelyan, there is nothing stopping him from his goal.

“What are your intentions towards Q?” There are times he wishes he knew what the younger man’s actual name is. That would make the questioning so much more powerful, alas he doesn’t know. The only thing on Q is the reports he has filed, there is no other documentation.

“The same as they always are.” Trevelyan replies, a warmth entering his expression for just a moment before it vanishes once more.

Should he attempt to push for more answers?

They spend several more minutes sitting there in silence. He’s considering what would be the best way to deal with this situation. For all intents and purposes he’s speaking with a Double-O. He’s well aware of how tight-lipped they can be.

“How have you spent the last fourteen years?” He queries, deciding to take a different route with the questioning.

“The first year was spent in recovery with Q’s brother. I never did understand his logic in sending me to Q and his uncle when I was past needing full time assistance. It worked out well. I’ve stayed with them since.” Trevelyan answers slowly, as if carefully picking each word and how much he wants to reveal.

Overall it’s an extremely revealing statement.

“What have you been doing during that time frame?” He rephrases the question, doubting it would be answered but trying anyways.

“I assist Q’s uncle,” Trevelyan replies smoothly, amusement lacing the ex-spy’s voice. “I have not attempted to destroy any governments during that time frame.”

He bites back a snort.

“You can pick him up at five.” He states, dismissing the ex-agent and paying attention to expression as he does so.

Trevelyan’s eyes narrow, lips curling in the hints of a smirk as he nods and stands.

He watches as the ex-spy leaves. Heels clicking softly, barely there. This is the best choice for now. He will keep the file close. He’s got plenty to think about regarding the pair and Trevelyan’s behavior. Both before, during and after the situation in Russia. He won’t call it a mission, mostly because it wasn’t a real mission, the handler had caused the entire situation and was later killed during a peculiar car accident.  

For now he will trust his quartermaster’s judgement. So far it has been accurate, he hopes it continues to be so.


	3. Planning

Alec’s POV

The meeting with the new M goes faster than expected. With a hell of a lot less questions than expected as well. It makes him wonder what the man’s objective and goal is. He’s not bothered as he leaves, though he knows he is being watched by the camera system, and thus by Q. He’s well aware that the genius has a tendency to watch out for him and Michael. Personal boundaries when it comes to surveillance don’t really exist. According to Jared, their other brother is the exact same way.

He smirks at the last camera, inclining his head slightly as the smirk becomes a smile for just a moment before his expression goes neutral and he leaves the building.

Q would like to go out to dinner tonight. For whatever reason the younger man appreciates the way he looks in a suit.  Normally he avoids them as he is uncomfortable wearing them.

They haven't actually gone on a date, he doesn't count the years of going out dancing. That was done as friends only. Now they're something more. They haven't put a name to what they are but it's something new.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he considers where to go and calls to make a reservation. He goes for a slightly later time frame as he's aware Q rarely leaves work at the standard time. Mostly because the younger man likes avoiding sunlight though the car's windows get dark since the boffin designed them to appear lighter than they actually are but allow less light in.

Neither of them do movies at a theater, so a walk or go dancing after. Somewhere new. They couldn't have tried all the places in the city to dance at. It's generally considered good for men to give flowers but he's aware of the fact Q doesn't like flowers because of allergies.

Well then, he'll get his genius some chocolates. He uses his phone in order to look for the best place in London to buy chocolates, preferably hand made ones. There seems to be several different places that sell handmade chocolates. Hmm. How to pick? He checks to see what sort of menu's each place has, then picks the one that has the best variety based on what Q prefers.

After getting the address for where he needs to go, he turns the car on and leaves MI6 parking.

The next few hours are spent getting everything ready. He wants it to be perfect. Mostly because he wants to do this right.

oOoOoOo

Q’s POV

He listens to Mallory and Alec’s conversation as he heads to his office to start his day. It goes smoother than he expected. For that he's pleased. He won't make Mallory have a bad day. Actually. He'll do something nice for the older man by pre-organizing his charts in the new preferred style even though it's not how he likes them.

He smiles at his computer when he hears M say that Alec can pick him up at five. He rarely is done by five but he still appreciates it. He'll try for seven, there shouldn't be too much sunlight then. Should he make reservations or should the just go with the flow? He hopes Alec’s still in the suit when he gets off, just because he appreciates how it looks. He'll leave that in Alec’s hands.

Although, he feels like he should do something special to mark their first date as a couple.

He spends the day thinking about it while he is working. Thankfully it ends up being slow, the only agent that might cause any problems is Bond, and he's currently being handled by R since it's not a job that should require his attention though he is tracking it just because he has the best luck with Bond. Truthfully, the spy should be on his way home tonight or tomorrow.

While he's checking in with the R&D team he comes up with an idea. According to Alec’s record, his best friend has talent in explosive ordinances. He did come up with a new combination he's been meaning to try.

He smirks as he signs out the supplies and puts himself on the schedule to use the range for it. Not ten minutes later he gets a confirmation on it.

Excellent. That covers that. He sends a text off to Alec to pick him up at five. It takes forty-five minutes to get to get there from here. They can spend some time exploding things, after which the can go have dinner and see what happens from there.


	4. First Date

Q’s POV

He’s humming happily as he walks out of the building at five pm with his computer case and the explosives container. He had checked the cameras before leaving to see if Alec was in his parking space or by the front door. 

Slipping into the car, he carefully shoves his laptop case in the back seat. 

He’s just turned towards Alec when the sardonyx blonde startles him with a gentle kiss and a whispered, “Hello.”

“Hi,” he murmurs, pressing their lips together again for another soft kiss. When Alec sits back, he happily notes that his companion is still wearing the suit, he remarks, “You remember where the bombing range is?”

Green eyes gleam with excitement, “Yes.” 

“Excellent, I have an errand to run there, then I’m yours for the rest of the evening.” He comments as he fastens his seat belt. 

He can almost feel the energy pouring off the older man as they leave the parking space and head towards the range. They fall into an easy silence broken only by the soft music playing on the radio. He’s not sure how he had forgotten that this car has a few _questionable_ enhancements, which means it doesn’t take as long to get there as originally planned. 

When the car is parked, he grins at Alec, offering the small case he is holding. 

“Did you clear this?” The ex-spy queries as he takes the case. 

“I don’t have to clear this, as the Quartermaster I can have an expert in any field test things for me without notifying them why I chose them to do so.” He answers with a snicker. “Of course, in this case I figured with your background of making things explode, you’d enjoy helping me with this set.” 

Alec’s blunt fingers sink into the curls at his nape, encouraging him to tilt his head slightly as the sardonyx blonde kisses him again, a much more fiery kiss than most of them have been. “Thank you,” is whispered softly against his lips. 

He smiles in response, pleased to see Alec is happy about his surprise. 

They get out of the car to be met by Amanda, a burly woman who’s currently smirking, “Q, it’s been awhile, I thought perhaps you forgot to visit.” 

He smirks back, “Oh you know how some of the agents can be.”

“I’ve heard. I also heard you pulled one of their stunts, tsk, tsk.” She replies with a wide grin that totally ruins the effect. “Now who’s your lovely companion?”

“Amanda, this is my best friend and significant other Alec,” he states, flushing in pleasure that he can say that. 

Alec’s fingers wrap around his, squeezing gently, the barest hints of a smile curling his lips. 

He’s not sure how it’s possible but her grin seems to get wider, “That explains why you tell every not to touch you. Go you! I am totally winning that betting pool!”

He’s sure his skin is an impressive shade of pink. 

“Well the areas cleared and you’re all set to make things explode in whatever method you want, just remember not to blow yourself up the wrong way,” Amanda declares with a wink. “Pleasure to meet you Alec, hopefully we’ll get to see him around more if he’s got a reason to leave the labs.”

His face currently feels like it’s on fire. Most folks aren’t quite so direct with him. He’s known for being standoffish. 

Thankfully the ex-spy doesn’t join in the banter, although he does squeeze his hand again. 

Amanda heads towards her vehicle, whistling as she goes. 

He just shakes his head. 

“Interesting woman,” Alec remarks, glancing at her retreating back. 

“She was a field agent but an explosion screwed up her hearing, so she requested the range. She runs it now,” he replies as he leads them over to a small structure. 

Once inside he motions to the table and waits for Alec to set the case down before opening it up. “I don’t technically have your prints on file so I couldn’t change the coding on the case. Believe me when I say I will be fixing that. Now then, I haven’t had a chance to test them but according to the math each set of these when put together should make some lovely explosions.”

Alec grins at him. 

The next few minutes is spent explaining exactly what each does before they put it to practical use. 

He’s always enjoyed making sure his combinations work, but this is a different sort of pleasure. There is a passion to Alec that seems to be flaring to life. A love of fire and explosions and yet he keeps his cool enough to make sure that they aren’t in danger. He’s exceedingly happy to see that his gift idea was a good one and makes a mental note that they should definitely do this again. 

Contrary to what the Double-O’s and other agents think, he’s not against explosions. He just prefers them to have meaning and not just be a distraction. Using them as a distraction only works so many times before people realize that is what is happening. 

When they are done, he marks what section of the range they used and what chemicals to be wary of during future testing and clean up. 

He’s just turned towards Alec to suggest they go get something to eat when the sardonyx blonde cups his jaw between his palms. The kiss that follows leaves him breathless, eyes partly closed as he studies his best friend. 

“Thank you, I had a blast, now it’s my turn to spoil you a bit,” Alec murmurs against his lips before kissing him again. 

They head back to the car, where Alec pulls a rather large box out of the backseat and presents it to him with an almost hesitant smile. 

Curious as to what’s in it, he opens it up and beams. Chocolates and from the looks of it, handmade chocolates. If he didn’t want to go out to dinner since his significant other is looking awesome and he wants to show him off, he’d be eating them right now. 

“I made us a dinner reservation,” Alec remarks, smile a bit surer.

It’s his turn to sink his fingers in soft hair and kiss his significant other. They’re both breathless when they finally break apart. 

They smile at each other affectionately as they buckle up. 

A little bit later they are in front of a place he’s been meaning to try but never seems to have the time or wanted to go by himself. He had considered asking Alec there in the past but worried it would seem too date-y. And look, their first date and they’re here. 

He chuckles, feeling rather goofy because he can’t seem to stop smiling. That’s not going to bother him however, his gift idea worked wonderfully and he has chocolates because his significant other was trying to do something nice for him. 

One dark gold brow arches at him in question. 

“When it first opened, I thought of asking you to come eat with me here but was worried it’d be too date-y and we were just friends,” he answers, waving a hand towards the building as they get out of the car. 

Curiously, Alec queries, “Did you consider something more before your trip?”

He shrugs, “Not most the time, we’ve been friends for years. It’s comfortable. I,” he shakes his head, not sure how to put it into words.

Thankfully the sardonyx blonde nods in understanding, not pressing him further. 

When they get inside the host asks if they have a reservation, which they do, and has them taken back to a private booth that has a decent view of the entire floor without being completely obvious about that fact. 

The next three hours are wonderful between excellent food and even better company. It’s so much better than he expected. He’s pretty sure they are close to even with his idea of going to play with explosives and Alec’s idea for this. 

Afterwards, his best friend asks, “Go dancing or head home to cuddle for a bit?”

As much as dancing sounds like fun, he’s actually starting to get tired, probably because his nerves were all over the place earlier. “Home and cuddle,” he answers with a warm smile. 

Today has been a success all around. He decides when they finally leave. 


	5. Gift Hunting

James’ POV

He manages to pull of his current job in record time without a single solitary explosion beyond the EMP. Q should be pleased.

Now then, what to get the boffin as a gift on his way back? What does he know about the younger man from his observations over the last year? Q prefers ugly jumpers, drinks a lot of teas that have to be just so or he doesn’t drink them, has a dry sense of humor, and is a bit insane. Of course everyone who works in Six is insane in some fashion.

So, what to get the genius?

He spends the better half of the day wandering around the city trying to figure something out to get. He’s got his earpiece turned off and the phone turned on. He’d use the phone to do a search of gifts for friends but he’d probably end up doing a search for how to make friends. However as he doesn’t want Q knowing that is something he is trying to figure out, there is no way in hell he’s doing that search.

It can’t be too much different from acquiring an asset. While it’s true that he mostly does that through seduction, he can figure out how not to do it through seduction. He’s not an idiot, even if he sometimes feels like one when the boffin is speaking.

He ends up people watching. Right up until he hears his earpiece click on and R queries, ‘ _Is there a reason you haven’t caught a flight back?’_

“There’s a question I wanted answered and I thought I might be on a lead to get that answer,” he replies, which is completely truthful and not actually exposing what the problem is.

‘ _Catch the next flight, 007._ ’ She orders him, which he bristles at until he remembers his goal. Pissing off Q’s second will not help in his long term goal.

“Will do,” he agrees, tapping the earpiece off and considering dropping it in something to kill it. Then he remembers that the boffin thought of a plan for dealing with that too.

Why is he doing this again? Because he wants to be something more with Q than just handler and spy but the boffin’s one of those people who needs to be emotionally invested first. That’s fine, he can work with it as long as he knows he has a goal.

Eventually he finds himself standing in a gift shop. After wandering around aimlessly for a bit trying to find something, an older gentleman comes over and asks, “Can I help you, young man?”

He smiles as he answers, “Perhaps. I’m trying to find a gift as a peace offering for a person I’d like to be friends with.”

“A peace offering for a friend?” Doubt fills the older man’s voice, “Is a peace offering actually needed?”

“I broke a few things of his, purely accidental, but he’s sure I did it on purpose. He makes a lot of his own things so I can’t just go back and buy new ones, and they are definitely beyond repair.” He explains, making sure to go with a frustrated and hopeful expression.

“Hmmmm, something that shows you think of his interests would be useful.” There is a pause as he is studied closely. “Do you know any of them?”

“Word games, puzzles, computers, technical stuff,” he replies as he lists them off in his head as well.

“Well then, come this way,” the older man declares, leading him over to a small display of scrabble items.

He grins when he spots the mug. That’s perfect. Q should appreciate the meaning behind it considering it’s both his name and title.

“Not what I was expecting to find but perfect,” he states as he picks up two of the exact same mug, the only ones on the display actually.

He pays for them and gets back to the hotel to get his things before heading to the airport in order to catch a flight back to London. There is progress in his goal. The next step is giving the gift to Q. 


	6. Pleasant Morning

Q’s POV  
Their first date went smashingly well. The next day he's in a pleasant mood when he gets to work, having walked for a bit before catching a ride on the tube. It's best not to get into a pattern. Today Alec has to work with his uncle so he'll see the ex-spy later.

When he gets inside the bullpen it's quieter than normal. He glances around, noting who is or isn't present. Still, it's a bit quieter than he's used to, although it is before dawn and mostly just the skeleton crew since there wasn't an emergency last night. 

“Report,” he requests as he heads to his station, pulling his laptop out and setting it down.

Nikki, the senior analyst comes to stand to the side front of it as she reports in, handing him the night tablet to review. “There were no major developments for any of the field agents. Bond is on his way back, should arrive just after eight am.”

“Excellent, it's always good to hear,” he states, skimming through the data and quickly adjusting plans and estimates. 

When he's done reviewing it, he hands it back and turns on the laptop.

“Thank you,” he tells her, a dismissal she understands and returns to her station.

He spends the time between when he gets in and the day crew shows up testing the system and making a few tweaks and updates. By the time R says hello he's gotten everything done he wanted fixed.

“Did you enjoy the range?” R queries as the shifts change over.

“Yes,” he replies distractedly. “The combinations worked better than expected. I will type up the report here in the bit.”

“Did your companion enjoy himself as well?” She asks curiously.

That draws his attention. He glances up at her, frowning. While he’s well aware of the rumor mill and the betting pools going around, he does not appreciate it being directly confronted with it.

He’s distracted from responding by 007 coming in the bullpen and most of the analysts and boffins going silent.

“Hello again, Mr. Bond,” R greets the Double-O.

“R,” the blonde replies smoothly. “Q,” there is something warm in the agent’s voice.

Bond sets the case he had sent with the older man down, along with a small box on top of it.

Blue eyes watch him speculatively, anticipation and excitement making them seem much brighter than normal.

R nods and pulls a vanishing act as she goes to deal with R&D.

He sets the box aside, checking to see what’s all left of the kit. He’s mildly surprised to see that most of it’s still there and not in a million pieces.

“Thank you, Bond,” he tells the spy as he picks out the driver, sets it aside, closes the case and eyes the second box. He carefully opens the second box, removing the paper, and arching a dark brow in question when he spots mugs. He’s careful as he lifts them out. A soft smile curls his lips as he notices the Q10 Scrabble square on the side. “Thank you,” he replies, meeting Bond’s eyes.

The hints of a real smile, not just the arrogant smirk that 007 is known for, curls the older man’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

Bond doesn’t stick around long.

What is the motivation for bringing him a pair of mugs? Does it have anything to do with the fact he agent has broken his mugs and pretty close to all equipment in the relatively short time they have worked together? He’ll have to keep an eye on the spy, see what this is all about. 

In the meanwhile, he needs to have a word with R about the rumor mill and bets. He doesn’t care if they have them, but could they please try to keep it to when they are off the clock rather than on? 


	7. Beginnings of Friendship

James’ POV

Q seems to appreciate his gift. There was a genuine smile and a thank you upon opening the box. He had left soon after, before the younger man had a chance to dismiss him.

As he left the building he turned his thoughts towards his campaign. How to continue further towards the goal of friends? Maybe lunch? As far as he knows Trevelyan doesn’t bring the quartermaster food. That could be a useful way in.

After a visit to M’s office where he is informed he’s staying off assignment for the next week at least gives him more time to think. It’s even suggested he take a vacation. Not that that’s going to happen. Vacations are boring on his own.

Instead he goes back to his plotting.

He starts doing research and intel gathering, starting with the finance team. That doesn’t get him as much information as he wants. So he moves on to some of the boffins in the R&D lab, right up until R confronts him and wants to know why he is hanging out and bothering the staff. It’s tempting to ask her help, but he doesn’t actually know where he stands with her, so he withdraws instead.

This is a bit harder than he expected.

He’s a bit surprised when he gets a text message as he is leaving the building from Q requesting his presence.

So he returns to the branch, trying not to look excited because this is probably not a pleasant visit planned by the quartermaster.

“Come along Bond,” Q orders him as he moves through the bullpen, into R&D, and further past to an indoor firing range. “As you seem to be at a loss for what to do, you may assist Lindsey with the next of the new handguns. This will be  the last time I say this: don’t bother trying to take them out of the room. I have them coded to only work within these walls currently for testing purposes.”

He blinks at the younger man, not sure what to make of this, before nodding because it’s not often any of the Double-O’s are offered a chance to work with the prototypes. Is it a thank you in actions? Perhaps it’s a small overture of friendship. He likes playing with the toys and weapons but is rarely allowed to. Generally any time he gets near this room, Q chases him out.

“I’d ask you to write out your thoughts on each, but I’ve heard from the staff often enough how you avoid paperwork, so I won’t bother.” The boffin remarks calmly, mischief dancing in hazel eyes hidden behind his glasses. “You may tell me about them tomorrow morning before the day shift arrives if you wish.”

With that younger man pivots on the balls of his feet and strides off, leaving him staring after him.

“Sir?” The technician sounds almost hesitant, as she glances between him and the leaving quartermaster.

He turns on the charm as he turns towards her, almost purring, “I’m all yours for the afternoon.”

She blushes, skin going splotchy as she stutters, “We’re testing series two and three today.”

Normally he’d try seducing her for a fun evening, but he’s currently got a different goal in mind, so there will be no seducing the minions. Instead he spends the next few hours working with her on the series of guns. Discovering that each series is actually one type of gun with different modifications. He also discovers that she writes down everything he says about each and the changes in how he holds each weapon. She seems to be a very diligent note taker.

When her shift is done she almost shyly thanks him for his assistances before carefully locking each of the guns away and fleeing.

As he leaves the building, he checks to see if the quartermaster is available and discovers the younger man carefully walking 008 through a bit of a minefield. For a moment he stands there admiring the steadiness in Q’s voice as the boffin gives orders and suggestions, keeping his tone even.

As the night crew comes on staff, he stops one of the older analysts that he recognizes to query, “What time does the morning shift get in and when does Q get here?”

The man blinks at him absently for a moment while processing the question, “Q gets in at five am unless he has a long day before. Morning shift comes in at six am.”

He nods, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving.

He’ll be in first thing in the morning with tea and something sugary as he has noticed one of the minions leaving croissants for Q on several occasions when he’s come for his gear.

oOoOoOo

Q’s POV

Since Bond’s behavior confused him, he decided to ask his brother what it meant.

Jared makes a living off of knowing why people do things. Of the three of them, he’s the only brother adapted to understanding people but not a world class hacker and programmer. He’s theorized in the past that the very traits that allow Harold and him to know codes so well is what allows Jared to know people.

According to his brother, Bond is trying to woo him, not just get in his pants as a conquest. Since that seems rather ridiculous considering the spy’s track record, he has a hard time believing it, but still decides to use his brother’s advice to see if it is accurate. He’s not sure what he will do if it is. He can’t actually remember anyone else trying to woo him.

His friendship with Alec grew organically. They were around each other, they had similar interests and his partner had volunteered to go dancing with him, even though the ex-spy doesn’t like crowds. All of it had added up to them being best friends. It had been unexpected to him that Alec would think of him as anything more than friends, which is why he had been surprised by the sardonyx blonde’s concern over his injuries. That had been the tipping point for them, but it took years to get to it.

If Jared’s right, and he suspects his brother is despite the fact he finds the idea preposterous with what he knows about Bond, then he will see if they can be friends. Anything else will be negotiated and considered later.

Almost as soon as he gets done speaking with his brother in his office, R pops in to tell him she just evicted Bond from the lab. It gives him an idea and a way to test and see if his brother is right.

So he offers the ash blonde spy a chance to work with one of the newer technicians in the lab testing guns and offers to speak with him tomorrow morning about it.

Of course his even plans are derailed by Jeffers getting himself in a literal minefield. He’s quite sure that his Double-O’s are the only bloody spies in the world who manage to find something that explodes on _every_ mission. His night ends up being a lot longer than originally planned for.

He almost wishes that he was expecting Alec to pick him up. However his significant other is dealing with a case for his uncle, so that’s not happening. Right then, he decides when he finally manages to talk the agent out of the field and through the building using a few satellites he’s probably not supposed to use to do so.

Afterwards he tells Nikki he’ll be in his office if he’s needed before heading in there to crash for a few hours.

Four hours later he wakes up as his alarm goes off. Stretching, he changes into the spare outfit he keeps here before leaving the office with the plan to head towards the small staff kitchen where the minions and underlings keep snacks for long shifts at.

He just doesn’t make it that far before Bond seems to appear beside him, which he will attribute to the fact he is still on the tired side.

His nose twitches as the spy hands him a travel cup, and holds up a box with something bready in it. He’s not interested in the food, the tea on the other hand he drinks greedily and absently hopes that Bond isn’t pulling a stunt, though he can’t remember drugging being part of the spy’s prefered methods.

“Thank you,” he murmurs once the cup is empty.

Minion Tammy appears at his side with his a mug full of steaming tea, which he quickly grabs and downs as well.

Bond’s smile seems to be on the surprised and genuine as he realizes it’s one of the Q10 mugs.

“Beside being a bringer of tea, did you wanna to talk about the modifications?” He queries as he turns on his laptop.

“Yes,” the spy agrees.

The next hour is spent discussing the different weapons and his modifications to each. He listens carefully to each, taking notes on the laptop even as he checks where the various agents are currently. By the time the morning staff comes in, he has a pretty good idea what changes work best. He’ll probably make a few more modifications, including combining several of them together to see how they work.

“Thank you for the assistance.” He tells Bond with a brief smile before his focus is switched to an underling who is standing at his station shifting foot to foot as he stares at them.

“Q,” the ash blonde murmurs with a nod before leaving.

He’ll have to think about their interactions later. Right now he has some minions and underlings to deal with.


	8. Reflections and Questions

Q;s POV

The weeks that follow his first date with Alec fly by in work and time spent together. There are a couple of nights that they spend dancing, sometimes leaving the flats and other times stay in. They  spend more time at his flat than Alec’s, though he’s not sure why. Possibly because he sleeps better at his place.

He seems to see Bond more often during that time as well. The Double-O has decided to hang out around him more often. A small loveseat has even appeared near his work station where the spy tends to hang out. As it’s not directly in the way, he doesn’t have it removed but he doesn’t use it as he prefers the sofa in his office for resting.

Nearly a month after his relationship with Alec started, he finds himself wanting to invite his significant other to move in but wonders if it’d be considered too soon.

That gets him actively thinking about the housing situation. His best friend has always had a drawer in the dresser and a section of closet for hanging stuff. That just seemed logical considering how much time they spend together. There just happens to be more stuff at his place now. A lot more stuff, mostly clothing but also a large section of Alec’s book collection has migrated as has some of the ex-spy’s dishes and cookware.

Wait. Does Alec already live with him and he just missed the memo? He’s good at that, so it’s possible. They should discuss this at the upcoming scheduled talk about how their relationship is doing. He’s pretty sure that’d be the best plan of action.

He should also plan on having a blunt conversation with Bond about this friendship they’re slowly developing. The spy still flirts with him, but then, the ash blonde flirts with everyone. So that’s not really remarkable.

What would he like out of his relationship with Bond? He’s not sure. He’s spent the majority of his life with a very limited amount of friends. Primarily Alec and his uncle. He had another friend as a kid before meeting Alec but she had died in a car accident when a drunk hit the vehicle she was in with her mom. He recently realized he is friends with R as well. So he really doesn’t know what to do with three friends, let alone the fact he’s still figuring out the more than friendship he has with Alec.

He'll talk to his best friend about that as well. Alec used to be a spy, maybe he can give some insight into what’s happening with Bond. Jared still thinks that the ash blonde is trying to be his friend. He doesn’t understand why the spy would try to be his friend.

Until then, he’ll just keep an eye on Bond and gathering data. He likes this sort of friendship they are developing and hopes that really is all it is. Maybe he’s starting to get suspicious of everything like his eldest brother, but he doesn’t like the idea that his second friend might be trying to use him.


	9. Night Out

Q’s POV

They’re out dancing when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he goes still, carefully searching with his eyes for what is sending his nerves into overdrive. A moment later he has his phone in his hand as he hacks the security and scans it for people he may know or are watching him.

“It’s just Bond,” Alec murmurs in his ear, nosing at the rim softly.

Sighing, he logs out of the security and tips his head towards their table.

His companion nods in agreement, fingers lacing with his as they weave their way through the crowd to sit down. Their waitress meets them at the table with fresh drinks for them. Not long after they are settled together on the seat, the spy slips into the otherside.

“I wasn’t actually following you,” Bond states clearly, blue eyes bright in the shadows of the club.

Alec arches a dark gold brow in challenge, arm slipping almost possessively around him.

“I wasn’t,” the spy repeats. “I’ve come here plenty of times to blow off steam when I’m in the city, ask the bartender."

He tips his head sideways as he queries, “Why would I ask the bartender when I can just use facial recognition on the surveillance recordings?”

Bond just stares at him unblinkingly.

Snickering, Alec declares, “Welcome to the world of Q, privacy rarely occurs.”

He chuckles softly as he leans into his significant other’s side. That is not an inaccurate statement.

The three of them sit there in silence for a bit before he remarks, “Excuse me,” and slips from the booth in order to head to the loo.

oOoOoOo

James’ POV

After almost a month of not flirting except when on a mission and not actually sleeping with everyone he could be sleeping with, he decides to go out to a club for a few hours. Maybe he’ll spend the time people watching, maybe he’ll spend it with someone in a more intimate fashion, he’s not sure yet.

He hadn’t dressed to impress, just in some comfortable slacks, casual t-shirt and dark jumper.

He’s surprised when he spots a familiar face at one of his favorite clubs for relaxing at. At first he thinks he must be mistaken, but a few minutes later he knows he’s not as he watches Q and Trevelyan dancing together. There is a smoothness to their movements that speaks of years dancing together and the satisfied smile on the boffin’s lips reveals that the affection is definitely more than just the ex-spy wanting Q. It’s a mutual attraction.

Instinctively he knows that trying to get between them would be a really bad idea. Not only because Trevelyan makes Q happy, but because Q is probably Trevelyan’s anchor. It’s not wise to screw with things like that.

Sighing, he is getting ready to leave when he meets the ex-spy’s eyes, one dark blonde brow arching in challenge at him as the pair heads towards a booth. He accepts the challenge and joins them.

The pair settle on the same side of the booth, Q leaning lightly against Trevelyan’s side as he toys with a glass of something orange. He doesn’t see the younger man as a heavy drinker so he doubts it’s orange juice and vodka. Although it could just be orange juice.

“I wasn’t actually following you,” he remarks as he settles into the opposite booth.

According to Trevelyan’s expression, the ex-spy doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t miss the way the sardonyx blonde slips an arm around Q’s waist.

“I wasn’t,” he repeats firmly. He feels like he needs to justify how the three of them ended up in the same club. “I’ve come here plenty of times to blow off steam when I’m in the city, ask the bartender."

Q tips his head to the side, smiling almost playfully as he asks, “Why would I ask the bartender when I can just use facial recognition on the surveillance recordings?”

Why does that answer surprise him when he is well aware of the boffin’s tendency to hack into things?

Trevelyan snickers before remarking, “Welcome to the world of Q. Privacy rarely occurs.”

He nods slowly, a smile curling his lips.

For a bit the three of them sit in companionable silence before Q slips from the booth and heads towards the bathrooms. That leaves him sitting there with Trevelyan, who seems to go from relaxed and easy going to predator in a blink. There’s not a lot of people he knows that can do that, and most the ones that do belong to elite intelligence organizations. He’d heard rumors that Trevelyan used to be a Double-O but he hadn’t believed them since many of the rumors among the older staff included the fact the ex-spy turned traitor, but he knows Q, that wouldn’t have been tolerated.

“If you’re trying to seduce him away it won’t work,” there is an edge of danger in the older man’s voice, sending a chill of cold down his spine in a way he’s definitely not used to.

“That’s not my goal,” he replies, startling himself because it’s true. He doesn’t want to get between the pair. Not when he sees exactly how happy Q is with Trevelyan. “He’s the closest thing I have to a friend here. My other friend is CIA and I don’t really get a chance to see him.”

Green eyes study him as if looking for sincerity before nodding once sharply. “I can relate to that. His brother and uncle are the only other people I even come close to considering friends.”

It’s his turn to nod.

A moment later Q slips back in the seat, a playful smile on his face. “Figure things out?”

Despite the fact it is a question, he is pretty sure that the boffin knows exactly what happened between them.

“Perhaps,” Trevelyan replies, the threat seems to have subsided for the moment. Maybe he can become friends with the ex-spy as well.

“Right, well, let’s get some fresh drinks shall we?” Q suggests with a grin before declaring, “Then I’m dancing some more.”

He chuckles, of course the boffin is bossy even off work. That’s just part of his personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this prompt set but not the verse, stay tuned for more stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
